


Pushed into Madness

by Sevandriel89



Series: Shut out the World [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom!Cas, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevandriel89/pseuds/Sevandriel89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean disobeys Castiel, and in turn had to suffer the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushed into Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my Tumblr lovelies, and all their ridiculous ideas. Also, unedited as it is late and all mistakes are mine. My tumblr can be found here, I always appreciate new ideas. http://sevandriel.tumblr.com/

Dean stared, mouth agape as Cas crawled, no more like prowled, across the stage looking at him from under lashes lined with mascara, looking ready to devour Dean right there. Predatory eyes pinned Dean where he was, rendering the soft leathers at his wrists and ankles unnecessary. Cas' muscles bunched and rolled beneath flawless skin, almost inhuman with the grace it exuded. When the blue disappeared beneath insanely long lashes Dean remembered to breathe, lungs burning as he sucked in a breath. 

 

Dean tested the ropes tied to his restraints, noticing they didn't have much give to work at, and promptly gave it up. He wasn't going anywhere unless Cas let him, not that he could think of anywhere else he wanted to be.

 

A stuttering moan focused green eyes back to the display in front of him. Cas had sat up on his knees, silk covered hands running down his chest, stopping to play with piercings, tugging on pink nipples before continuing down to play with the white and ice blue lace that covered hips and groin. He arched his back and dragged nails up along pale thighs leaving red welts in their wake. 

 

When Cas looked behind Dean he winked before crawling into Deans lap and promptly pressed his lace covered ass down on Deans naked thighs. Breath hitched as silk and lace worked on Deans already over stimulated senses, Cas' breath teasing along a straining neck. 

 

Dean's eyes snapped open, realizing he'd thrown his head back automatically to allow Cas open access to his throat. Before he could make a protest Cas had one silken hand delving into short brown hair, tugging to keep Deans head back. 

 

"Stay." Dean's eyes fluttered shut at the gravelly voice growling in his ear before teeth ever so lightly played down the corded muscles, stopping to lick over a bounding pulse. Hands wandered the heaving chest as teeth sank into flesh, Dean whining low in his throat while Cas started a slow pace of riding him. 

 

Deans breath left him in a rush when fingers pinched and tugged on his nipples, lips sucked a mark onto the underside of his jaw, and Cas' lace covered ass bore down on Dean's hardening length. 

 

"Fuuuck" Deans head snapped forward when all touching ceased and the weight on his lap retreated. He immediately realized his mistake, and moved to present himself by spreading his legs open and baring his neck again.

 

Cas stood before rubbing a hand across Dean's stubbled face, gripping his chin to make Dean look at him. There was a wicked glint in those darkened blue eyes, and Dean knew it would be complete torture from that moment on.

 

Cas moved to stand behind Dean, running fingers up taut arms, pulling on the ropes holding Dean's arms up, making Dean arch up to relieve the tension. His legs shook with the effort to hold himself up in the awkward position, but Cas relented allowing Deans arms to relax some. 

 

Silk whispered behind Dean, and he fought to keep from turning toward the noise, so when the world went dark and soft he jerked back, but a knot settled against the back of his skull anyway. 

 

"You're already in trouble, Dean. Don't make this worse on yourself." Possessive arms wrapped around a lean torso, teeth marking the tattooed shoulder then moved to suck an earlobe into his mouth.

 

Dean gripped the rope and bit his lip to keep from moving or making another sound. Cas' lust roughened rumble kept Dean grounded, "So good for me, can you keep still long enough for me to sink into that tight ass?" 

 

Dean fought with himself to remain impassive, but that voice sends coils of pleasure straight to his already straining cock making it difficult to keep from hyperventilating. A soothing hand cups his jaw before all body heat disappears and Dean is left bereft of anything but the sounds of his own panting. 

 

He nearly loses it when a wet heat engulfs the entirety of his turgid cock, and has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from coming right there down the throat that flutters around the head. Dean stops breathing for a long moment as Cas works him until his whole body shakes with the need to cum.

 

An obscene pop, and the rapid cooling of his flesh signals the disappearance of his Dom once more. Deans straining ears pick up a slight hiss before the snikt of a lid popping open. Dean twitches when a sloppy kiss plants itself on his hip, and a few slick fingers slide their way down past his sac stopping only to press into the skin behind them forcing a grunt from dean. 

 

A single finger slips between his ass cheeks to press against the tense muscle, pushing in to the first knuckle before plunging it back in and twisting. Cas added another finger, twisting and stretching Dean open quickly. 

 

When Cas added a third finger and sucked Dean back down into his throat, Dean would have sworn he lost consciousness trying to keep from spilling across that devilish tongue. 

 

Fingers and mouth vanished once more pulling a desperate whine unwillingly from the tied and blinded man. But before another sob could be wrenched from him, hands pulled Dean to straddle soft thighs, and a blunt head slid along his crack. 

 

"You will not be rewarded with release tonight. You will have to wait until morning, Dean. Understood?" A barely there nod had Castiel wrapping warm fingers around a slack jaw, "Say it, Dean."

 

Dean sucked in a breath, "Yes, I understand" The last syllable turned into a guttural moan as Castiel lifted Dean's hips to press his thick cock into the trembling man. Dean let gravity do the work to slowly impale himself until he rested on lace and sweat slick skin.

 

Cas let his head fall forward to rest on Deans chest before he slowly circled his hips making Dean gasp and clench pushing down on Cas.

 

"Work yourself on my cock, Dean. Make me come in that tight ass of yours. As soon as I so, you're going to wear a plug until tomorrow. Only then will you be allowed to come and only from me fucking you into the mattress." Dean panted and gasped as shaking hands gripped him tight helping him to fuck himself. 

 

Dean bounced himself as best he was able with the ankle restraints still in place. Cas rubbed thumbs along exposed hips and up along Dean's sides, a constant stream of filth falling from his mouth. 

 

"Cas, Cas, please. I- I can't. Can't do it. Fuck." Dean continued to ride Castiel abortive gasps, breathy keening moans, and grunts interrupting his begging. 

 

"Listen at you, you think after disobeying me yesterday you deserve to cum riding my cock?" Cas lifted himself and Dean up enough to start a hard rhythm hitting Dean's prostate every other thrust, who continued to beg, voice broken and ragged. 

 

"Please, please Cas. I swear I won't disobey you again. I-I promise." A sharp smack landed across Deans backside, making him spasm and clench impossibly tight around Castiel who cursed and spilled into Dean right there. Dean continued to clench and let little high pitched sobs permeate the sex tinged air. 

 

Castiel twisted and stretched away from Dean making his softening dick twitch inside, making Dean clench again. When Castiel righted himself and slowly pulled out of Dean, clenched teeth and curses replaced the pants and sobs. 

 

Castiel began pushing something almost as wide as him into Dean's loose hole. Whimpering curses began anew until the plug was seated firmly inside of him.

 

Castiel ran soothing hands up Deans sides before leaning in to kiss him breathless and untie his hands. Dean brought his tired arms into curl around his chest, feeling exposed, but Castiel wrapped them around his neck instead before reaching behind to undo the ankle straps. 

 

Dean twitched and jerked against the little brushes of skin or jostling movements of the plug inside him. But still he held off from cumming untouched without permission. Castiel wound up carrying Dean up the stairs to their bedroom kissing whatever skin he could, and as gently as he could laid him down before curling up next to him. 

 

"Cas." Dean hated how he sounded in these moments, so small,vulnerable, uncertain. Castiel's lips were making a trail of soft pressing kisses all across Deans shoulders as he pulled him in to wrap an arm around him. 

 

"Go to sleep, Dean. You did very good for me tonight. So tomorrow morning you can choose how you want to get off. now, sleep." Dean tried to settle into the sheets, but found himself restless, until Cas' even breath tickled along the back of his neck, and fingers found his to tangle them together.


End file.
